1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle lowering type cosmetic container that is capable of discharging various liquefied cosmetics received therein, and, more particularly, to an airless type cosmetic container that is capable of discharging a fixed quantity of contents received therein, preventing the leakage of contents, and preventing the deterioration of contents.
The cosmetic container according to the present invention adopts a structure in which a housing member is lowered in a contents receiving vessel by the amount of contents discharged from the contents receiving vessel, whereby the interior of the contents receiving vessel is always maintained airless. Consequently, it is possible for the cosmetic container to prevent the introduction of foreign matter and to guarantee the long-term preservation of the contents. Furthermore, the cosmetic container according to the present invention has a first sealing function accomplished by a first valve member and a second sealing function accomplished by a nozzle hole opening and closing member, whereby the preservation effect of the contents is further improved. In addition, the lowering distance of a piston, which pumps the contents, is maintained constant, whereby it is possible for the cosmetic container to discharge a fixed quantity of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-function cosmetics, which have been placed on the market in large quantities recently, use natural raw materials at a high rate. In addition, the use of an antiseptic is restricted to the highest degree. As a result, the decomposition or the acidification rate of the cosmetics is highly increased. This problem is generated due to deficient structure of cosmetic containers and introduction of external air and foreign matter into the containers.
For high-priced high-function cosmetics, on the other hand, it is required to use a fixed quantity of cosmetics. In the case that the discharging structure of a pump dispenser type cosmetic container is constructed in a structure in which a nozzle is lowered, however, the lowering distance of the nozzle is not uniform when the nozzle is pressed so as to discharge contents received in the container. As a result, the amount of the discharged contents is not uniform. Consequently, the contents are excessively discharged at a time, and therefore, the discharge contents are unnecessarily consumed. Otherwise, the amount of the discharged contents is too small, and therefore, an additional contents discharging operation is required.
In the past, there were proposed pump dispenser type cosmetic containers having various structures to discharge a fixed quantity of contents and prevent the decomposition or the acidification of the contents.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1999-0066973 discloses “Dispenser for liquid or pasty materials” (hereinafter referred to as Related art 1).
Related art 1 discloses a structure in which contents received in a container is sealed by a sealing piston in a housing, a nozzle button and the sealing piston are connected with a discharging tube, which is integrally formed with the nozzle button, and the discharging tube is fitted in a nozzle hole of the nozzle button. When the nozzle button is pressed, the sealing piston is lowered to pressurize the contents. As a result, the contents are introduced into the discharging tube, and the contents are discharged out of the container as the discharging tube is opened.
In Related art 1, however, a sealing member is connected with the discharging tube, which is integrally formed with the nozzle button. As a result, the lowering distance is not uniform when the nozzle button is pressed. Consequently, it is not possible to discharge a fixed quantity of contents. Furthermore, the discharging valve is fitted in only the nozzle hole of the nozzle button. As a result, the sealing effect is greatly reduced.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0294062 discloses “a contents receiving structure of an airless pump type cosmetic container” (hereinafter referred to as Related art 2).
Related art 2 discloses a structure in which contents received in a container is sealed by a compressing piston, and a nozzle button is connected to a valve rod fitted in the compressing piston. When the nozzle button is pressed, the valve rod fitted in the compressing piston is lowered. As a result, the contents are discharged through the valve rod. Consequently, the sealing function is decreased, and it is not possible to discharge a fixed quantity of contents.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0525455 discloses “a quantified contents discharging structure of a nozzle button lowering type vacuum cosmetic container” (hereinafter referred to as Related art 3).
Related art 3 discloses a structure in which a nozzle button is connected with a central shaft of a sealing piston member, an opening and closing part is formed in the lower end of the central shaft, a liquid introduction hole is formed above the opening and closing part, and an elastic pumping member is fitted on the inner circumferential wall of the liquid introduction hole. When the nozzle button is pressed, the central shaft is lowered to close the liquid introduction hole, and the pumping member is widened to open the liquid introduction hole, whereby the contents are discharged out of the container. However, the opening and closing part, which serves as a first valve, is always opened while being raised by a nozzle button return spring. As a result, the contents in the container communicate with contents in a liquid collection chamber, and therefore, the contents in the liquid collection chamber is reintroduced into the container until the central shaft is lowered and the liquid introduction hole is closed by the opening and closing part formed at the lower end of the central shaft. Furthermore, the nozzle button is maintained in a sealed state only by the pumping member while the nozzle button is raised. As a result, the decomposition or acidification rate of the contents due to introduction of external air or foreign matter is considerably increased.
In most of the pump dispenser type cosmetic containers, including the nozzle button lowering type cosmetic containers, on the other hand, it is necessary to use an additional chaplet when assembling the nozzle button and the housing member, which is a factor that complicates the assembly process and increases the manufacturing costs.